emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6952 (21st August 2014)
"With Moira and James horrified to hear of her plans, Chas picks up the phone to call the police about Adam, but Aaron proves determined to talk his mother out of it. However, Edna's detective work looks set to complicate matters." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Aaron tells Chas he's not going back on his statement. Moira and James are horrified when they walk in on the conversation. Vanessa is mortified as she realises she's slept with a seventeen-year-old and plans to confront Kirin. Megan returns the cat to Home Farm and warns Charity she's not finished yet. Declan warns her to keep away. Vanessa uses an excuse to catch Kirin on his own at Victoria Cottage. He's surprised to see her. PC Swirling visits Marlon and Laurel, feeling immense guilt for Donna's death due to his stomach upset. Ali tries to make Sean see that passing his exams could mean an even brighter future for him. Aaron confesses to Adam that he sometimes hates that he had to move to France but assures him he won't go back on it. Marlon and Laurel cover as PC Swirling questions them on Gary. Moira and James plead with Chas to change her mind, but she assures them that if Aaron doesn't go to the police then she will. Kirin assures Vanessa that the only thing he lied about was his age and everything else was true - including his internet business which he runs on the side of college and his cousin, who is his business partner, living in New York. He tries to charm her into agreeing to see him again but she's confused and asks him to go. Laurel tries to persuade Marlon that they need to get rid of the cash now they've chosen to cover up the truth. Aaron walks in on Chas about to phone the police and warns her if she does he'll never speak to her again. Chas is forced to admit defeat. Sean admits to Ali that passing his exams hasn't changed anything and he still wants to join the army. Cain tries to make Chas realise that Aaron's prints are all over the car and that he'll go down for a lot more than arson if they catch him. He tells her they'll lay a false trail for Aaron tomorrow and get him back to France. As Cain escorts him back into a car, Edna notices him again from her garden and decides to call the police. Over at Tall Trees, Marlon and Laurel begin burning the cash as April watches from her bedroom window. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway, car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Back room *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and back garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, barn *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 8.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 9.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 8.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,440,000 viewers watched the 8.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 27.8% share, down slightly on the previous episode. A further 206,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 9.00pm, receiving a share of 1.0%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes